Tiffany Riddle
by AggelosBianca
Summary: Eleven year old Tiffany starts school at Hogwarts along with young Harry Potter, but under the last name White, Read as Tiffany befriends the golden trio in childhood but as they grow older and her real last name comes about and who her father is, Will they still trust her? Or believe she has been a spy all along?
1. storyline

Tiffany Riddle.

Eleven year old Tiffany starts school at Hogwarts along with young Harry Potter, but under the last name White, Read as Tiffany befriends the golden trio in childhood but as they grow older and her real last name comes about and who her father is, Will they still trust her? Or believe she has been a spy all along?


	2. Chapter 1 Coming to Hogwarts

Tiffany's Pov.

Hi, I'm Tiffany White, eleven years old with jet straight black hair and crissum brown eye. I live with the Malfoys in there manor along with their only son Draco, he is the same age as me with white blonde hair and light blue eyes. We get along like best friends and this year we are starting Hogwarts together! I'm se excited!

Right now we are on our way to the Hogwarts express with our things, so I have time to give you a background drop.

I have lived with the Malfoys since a baby, they said my mother died at birth and my father soon vanished after, but not before he gave me to the Malfoys. They say he will be back soon and I can join with him, whatever that means. I just hope he isn't such a Meany like Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I am never to be allowed to call them by their first names, I'll Just get punished.

Draco helps me through tough times. Like when I helped our house elf Dobby doing the dishes and they hit me with the Cruciatus Curse. He helped me to bed. We were just six and didn't know that it was an unforgivable spell.

But anyway enough of that time for the story…

"Hurry up Tiff!" Draco calls as I have dropped behind trying to push my trolley. Mr and Mrs M tell Draco to walk through the wall and meet us on the other side but before I can follow they stop me.

"Now Tiffany, you are to not get in the way of our boy at school, you are to make sure he succeeds greatly in each subject. We find out our Draco has been put in danger because of you, let's just say the next time your home won't be pleasant. Do you understand me?" Mr Malfoy says harshly. I nod and try to stop my shaking as I walk through plate form 9 ¾.

Draco and me stare in owe at the train which is scarlet red and the kids running around saying hello to friends and goodbye to family. Draco hugs his mum and dad while I stand there awkwardly.

"Right! Off to it! I expect letters on how well you are both doing."

We nod and rush onto the train, our friends Crab and Goyal (I don't know how to spell his name – Please help)

Are waiting for us.

We all sit down in a compartment and catch up when a girl wearing a Hufflepuff tie comes in and says. "Did you hear? Harry Potter is on the train and starting at Hogwarts this year!" with that she hurries away.

Draco stands up. "I think we should go find the boy who lived? Don't you think? Make sure he doesn't get into the wrong crowd." Crab and Goyal stand up to. Leaving me no choice but to go with unless I want to be left behind.

Sighing as we leave the compartment, we wonder the train. Passing the lady with the candy cart. I get two cauldron cakes, one for me and one for Draco. I'll save them for when we get back to our compartment.

Crab stops in front of us and Draco opens a door. Three kids our age are sitting down looking at us.

"So YOU are Harry Potter, When I meet you the other day I had my suspicions." He smirks, looking at a black haired boy with green eyes and spectacles. Draco then looks at the boy with red hair and freckles to the girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth.

"I wouldn't go making friends with this lot if I was you. If you join me I'll introduce you to people who are better then bloodtraiters and…" Draco glances at my hard face and stops. He knows I don't like that name.

He clears his throat and carries on. Harry just declines him so he stomps off back to our compartment.

I stay behind

"Sorry about Draco. Sadly he gets it from his father… Anyway see you around school!"

With that I leave, the boy with Red hair who I'm sure is a Weasley, looks at me in shock, probably because he might know I live with the Malfoys. Since the two families fathers hate each other.

Once we get to Hogwarts we cross the lake on boats, three to a boat. So I was with Draco and Crab. Goyal had to go with someone else. The castle is amazing! Beautiful in the star light. Once we reach land, Professor McGonagall, tells us to wait until we are called.

We stand in order. I'm almost last in line, next to a dark skinned boy and the red head I meet on the train.

When we go in a hat on a stool in waiting to sort us, I hear the Weasley boy whisper shout to Harry, "I'm going to kill them, Going on about a troll.

I see Draco up the line, already knowing he is going into Slytherin. But only because it been put into his head so much. Personally, I want to be in Gryffindor. Looking at the tables, they just seem more, I don't know… Nicer?

But I can see Draco fitting in well in Slytherin, he can have a cold side, he only is not harsh when it's just me and him or he is with his mother.

Kids get called up and it is soon Draco's turn. The Hat hardly touches his head when he shouts. "SLYTHERIN!"

I clap heartily along with everyone else as he takes his seat at the green table. He smiles at me and I smile back.

The sorting carries on, The Bushy haired girl from the train goes to Gryffindor, so on and so on.

"Harry Potter."

A gasp is carried out through the hall. Peoples whispers fill the hall. Harry makes his way to the stool. Terror on his face.

McGonagall puts the hat on his head and after about thirty seconds of Harry looking like he is fighting with the hat, it screams. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheer to have gotten the boy who lived. Harry goes and sits down by the two he was with on the train.

I get pulled out of my train of thought as McGonagall calls me up.

"Tiffany White?"

Nerves developed my tummy as I walk up to the stool, I put on a face with confidence. I sit down and McGonagall drops the hat onto my head.

"Oh look, a new heir… We wouldn't want you turning into your father though do we? Let's see." Shock plasters my face. I think. "You knew my father?"

"Oh yes, but I see you don't so I'll let you find out on your own. So very cunning because it runs in your blood… oh look, something your father has never seen, you care about people, you would put yourself before anyone you have a relationship with, friendship, love… nothing like your father… ahh, your brave, living with the Malfoys, I see you like to mess with Mr Malfoys robes?"

I remember, a memory ripping small holes in his robes so stuff would fall out of his pockets. Haha it was fun to watch him struggle…

" I have decided." Then louder to the rest of the school the hat shouts. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I look to Draco and his face has dropped. He had hoped I would join him in Slytherin, oh god! He is going to be so upset!

I take a seat next to the bushy haired hair from the train.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

I smile. "Hey, I'm Tiffany White."

(Hello I have realise that this story may be like others because I'm not the first to write a story like this. But I am sorry if it is similar to others. Have a good day J

Bianca)


	3. Chapter 2 Classes and new place?

Tiffany's Pov

Today is first day of classes. Me and Draco have first class together so after breakfast we head off to transfiguration together.

"Tiff! Why did it put you in Gryffindor? It's full of blood traitors and muggleborns! Our houses are against each other, I won't be able to see you!"

I sigh, I knew this was coming.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know where it was going to out me and just because we are in different houses doesn't mean I can't see you!"

Now its Draco's turn to sigh. "Fine but every Sunday we spend the day together okay?"

"Okay Draco."

We reach class and enter. I sit down by a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom I think his name is.

Prof McG is standing, addressing the class. Giving us a lecture on what is to happen in her class. We are given a form to fill out so we get out are quills and start writing.

We watch in awe as McGonagall turns into a tabby cat and sit on her desk, watching us. She's an Animagus! That's so cool.

I touch my quill to the parchment and start.

My full name,

Tiffany White.

Animal,

Black screech owl…

The doors burst open and Ron and Harry rush into the room. Panting, as they near McG's desk.

McGonagall morphs back into her human self before having a "Talk" to them and telling them to sit. I can hear Draco snigger behind me and I supress a smile. I see Hermione finish her paper and hand it to the front, sitting back down as I go to hand mine in.

Next class is potions.

Prof Snape does a name call and pauses at Harry's name.

"Ah yes, Our new, celebrity. Tell me Potter…" then he proceeds to ask him questions that he wouldn't know the answer to. What surprised me though is that when he came to my name his eyes widened with shock before looking at me. I gulp. "Miss R—White, I was beginning to wonder when you would grace us with your presence at this school, I want you to stay behind after class…"

Then we proceeded on to make a cure for boils.

Me, Draco's and Hermiones are the only ones to be successful. Whiles Neville's gets him a trip to the hospital wing and minus ten points from Gryffindor.

After classes finished for the day I sit with Hermione in the library, doing the days homework. Me and Her have become good friends, I have even told her my life living with the Malfoys.

Suddenly, Prof Quarrel appears behind us, stopping us from our study. He looks happy and shocked.

"Hello there Miss White, Granger. Miss White, I know you father and he is every proud of you, becoming one of the top of the class in one day? Yes very pleased." I'm shock, never in my life has anyone approached me involving my father, or mother for that matter… "Ugh, May I ask who my father is?"

"No, but you will learn in good time, he wishes for you to join him one day… well, I bid you goodnight. Curfew will be beginning in fifteen minutes. So I think you should be off to bed."

As Prof Quarrel walks away my emotions get the best of me. I'm shocked and angery. MY father! He KNOWS me but he doesn't want me to know him? WHO the hell is he? He wants me to as said, "Join" him one day? Why should I when I don't even know what that means? I grip my wand in my hand and the tip bursts into green flames. Hermione yelps and backs quickly away from me.

I gather my things and march out of the Library, running to the closest toilets. I point I wand at a sink and shout. "Reducto!" it explodes, water gushing everywhere. A ghost girl appears before me.

"Oh, you think coming her and destroying my bathroom is okay? Well it isn't, so go away before I call for filch. I smirk. Yeah no I'm to pissed now. Suddenly the door bursts open and Draco is there.

He rushes to me and I cry into his chest. Why isn't life fair? Why is it so mean?

After a bit Draco and myself sneck back to our own houses. We hug goodbye before we head off to bed.

Weeks passed by, Hermione and the boys,

Ron and Harry have gotten close and they accepted me into there little group, right now it's a Saturday and we are looking for information on Nickolas Formal. So far we have nothing and its getting late.

Harry made the Gryffindor quidditch team. Me and Draco are still seeing one another each Sunday, So tomorrow should be a great day.

I smile as I look through a small book of the latest accomplishments from the late 1970's to now.

I soon shut the book, not finding anything and head off to dinner on my own.

As I'm passing Moaning Myrtles bathroom I feel a urge to go inside. I open the door and miss cry baby is no where in sight, since my last visit she has made it personal and every time I go to wash my hands the sink water turns to sludge, haha oh yay.

I mutter to myself. Not even knowing what I'm saying, but I felt the need to.

A range of hisses come out of my mouth and I realise I had just said. "Open before me."

A groan and the sinks come apart. A giant hole appears and I jump down, only when I hit the floor again do I realise what I had done.

I had opened a secret place inside of the castle. I light my wand with a spell I had read, Lumos and the room fills with light, I realise with horror that I'm standing on bones of small creatures. A gasp, holding back a small scream. Looking up I see no way out so all I can do it go forward…

(Hah another chapter in one day, I really am trying this? Writing I mean… anyway, please review, I would love to hear if anyone would like to help me if I'm spelling wrong or my grammar in a certain sentence needs to be changed.

Anyway, love you all.

Bianca)


	4. Chapter 3 a Secret and betrayal

Tiffany's Pov

I walk carefully forward, only just being able to see in the light. The walls are made of stone and I keep walking until I reach a circle like door, snakes making some type of lock.

The funny urge comes over me again and I let out the same hiss. " _Open."_

The Snakes move, unlocking the door and it opens. I feel safe, like home. I step inside and before me is a massive chamber, Snake heads standing tall, a walkway to an opening before a large head of an old wizard I presume.

Water alongside both sides of the walkway. I make my way to the opening. Smiling, I have found my save haven, my secret chamber.

I stay down there for a long time, I most likely missed dinner. But I don't care, I needed alone time. To think, go over things.

Sometime after midnight I go back to bed, I'm going down the fourth corridor when I hear footsteps. I hide behind a suit of armour, holding my breath.

I watch as the horrid caretaker Filch, Shuffles past with Draco by the ear. I follow them. Listening to Draco complain how his father will hear about this. I can't help but snigger, then I realise my mistake. Filch turns around, yanking Draco with him.

"Oh another one Eh? Right follow me, I'm sure your punishment will be just equal." I gasp as the filthy man grabs my arm and starts to pull me with them.

'Well crap,' I think. 'Mr Malfoy will not be happy with Draco getting in trouble, but now I'm a part of it? He warned me of the punishment I would receive if I got his son in trouble.'

We reach McGonagall's office. She is already standing there, addressing Ron, Neville and Harry with a hard face.

"Found this boy on the 6th floor and Missy here on the third following us."

McGonagall sighs. "What have you got to say for yourselves? Five students out of bed, Four Gryffindor's and one Slytherin? Tomorrow night you are to accompany Hagrid at eight pm. Meet him at his hunt on the grounds. Now off to bed. Forty points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin. A letter will be sent home to your care givers. Now off to Bed."

I stand up quickly, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him with me.

Once we are safely away, I Panic.

"Draco you parents are going to kill me. I can't go back! What if they do worse than normal?!"

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll stay with you. They don't do anything when I'm there. It will be Okay."

I cry into his chest. Thinking of the pain I just conflicted on myself.

The next morning I head down to breakfast in a bad mood.

Anyone who looks at me I glare at and they quickly look away.

When I enter the great hall, Draco catches my eye.

A girl with a pug like face is leaning all over him.

Stopping him from eating.

He doesn't even notice as I walk by, to engrossed with the girl.

I sit down. Only sipping from a goblet of water.

After Breakfast I go down by the Lake, where I meet with Draco each day.

I'm sitting there for around 15 minutes when I get impatient. He would tell me if he couldn't come today, Right? He hasn't just forgotten about me?

I get up and head back towards the castle.

As I pass the green houses I hear whispering.

I turn a corner and there is Draco, Sitting there with Pugface, Smiling.

I just stand there, taking in what's before me.

Without a second glance I sprint up back into the castle, Tears streaming down my face.

He ditched me. left me, replaced me. Am I not his best friend? The Girl he has lived with and shared company with since forever?

I push past the Trio and to the girls Toilets.

Hissing for entry. I Jump down.

Crying, Holding my knee's before the Giant head of the unknown.

"How could he do this?"

I whisper to myself. Tears by now dry and stained on my face.

Time goes by, Hours by hours.

My owl come fluttering down next to me, Not knowing how he got here I take the letter strapped to his leg.

"Dear Tiff, I'm sorry, I realise now what happened, It's about 7 Pm now and we have detention at 8, so please come out of hiding or you will get in more trouble, I would like to talk about today also, tomorrow at lunch.

Draco."

Oh no I'm going to be late!

I grab my things together and rush back, through the secret tunnel leading back to the bathroom.

Miss Baby is crying again in her toilet and doesn't take notice as I run out. I don't know why I have given her nick names but they make my anger go away when I see or hear her.

I sprint down to Hagrid hunt and everyone is already there, Waiting for me. Draco is watching me but I hardly so much as glance at him.

"Right, Now that ya all Her' let's head off."

Hagrid says, holding onto his crossbow, His dog

Fang at his heels. We enter the forbidden forest. I am not ready for what we are to encounter that night.

(Right so that's another Chapter, Sorry for a wait. I am getting a computer soon and won't be able to write again for a bit.

But HAPPY 2016 to everyone reading this. I wish you a awesome year to come! Love you all,

Thanks for a two Reviews, You have no idea how happy that made me!

Bianca)


	5. Chapter 4 Forbidden Forest

Tiffany's Pov

Hermione walks with me slightly behind the others. Draco is upfront complaining about werewolves and such, Neville, Ron and Harry and looking around, watching out for things and Hagrid is leading the way.

"Hey, Tiff. Why didn't we see you today? Your eyes were red and puffy when you got to the hut and I didn't see you at dinner?"

I love this girl but sometimes I just don't want to talk.

Sighing, I tell her what happened, leaving out the place I ran to and saying I hid in a forgotten class room.

For about another ten minutes all Hermione did was stare daggers into Draco's back.

"He asked me to talk to him, tomorrow at lunch."

She turns to me and lets out a little huff.

"Don't let him worry you. If he wants to talk to, let him come to you. You are always going over to Slytherin table to talk. I think if he really wanted to talk then he can come to you. He's the one who forgot, don't go running to him. Okay? Be strong."

I smile at my friend. "Thanks, Maybe I should."

Hermione smiles back and we then stop in time before we stumble into Ron and Harry.

Hagrid picks up silver blood off the forest floor and turns to us.

"Ya see here, That's Unicorn Blood. Poor thing is badly hurt'. That's our job ta'night. We are going ta find the horrible thing that did it."

I hear Neville gulp. Hagrid turns back around and continues along the forest path. Us students following behind, a lot more weary now.

I hear silent leaves moving up ahead, like a robe swishing along the undergrowth. Hagrid pushes us behind a tree. We all hold our breath.

Waiting for about thirty seconds before it's gone.

"Was that a werewolf?" Harry asks Hagrid.

I feel a hand slip into mine. Seeing its Draco's I let go, taking my hand back. He looks hurt but I'm too upset with him to really care.

"That was no werewolf. Nothin in this forest sounds like that. Somethin's in here that's not meant ta be." Hagrid says darky, looking out from behind the tree before moving on.

What's now on my mind, and most likely the others, what was that thing?

Hagrid has his crossbow ready now. His hand on the trigger.

We continue forward, soon coming to a fork in the path.

We split up, Hermione, Harry and Ron go with Hagrid while Draco, Neville and I go with Fang.

Splitting off, we head right. I catch a sympathetic glance from Hermione and I just shrug back, like what can ya do.

About fiftenn minutes of walking in silence. Me and Fang leading the way. I hear Draco shout behind me and Neville scream. Neville sends red sparks up into the sky and Draco cracks up laughing.

My face turns furious.

"You Idiot! Why don't you alert all the blood thirsty creatures in the area that three, Eleven year olds and a wimpy dog are walking around, blind in the darkness?"

Draco stops laughing and looks at me funny.

"What happened? Did I upset you or something today?"

My face relaxes.

"You really don't KNOW what you did?"

Draco's face is confused and Neville hides behind me. Scared of Draco.

"UGH!" I exclaim. Holding my head, It had started to pound.

Hagrid comes bounding out of the bushes and after me explaining what had happened. (What Draco did.) He takes Neville back with him before returning with Harry.

"now no more funny business. Be careful."

Before heading back to the others.

I'm still upset so I let the boys take the lead and hang back a little. Draco's face is still covered in confusion. He keeps on glancing back at me but I divert my eyes.

I have the right to be mad, Right? He forgot about me to hang with some chick? He does even know what he had done. Completely forgot.

I can feel tears slowly build up in my eyes again. Realising that the trees are now to thick they block out the moon light, I light my wand and walk up beside Harry, away from Draco.

I can't go near him. Looking forward. Keeping my eyes from glancing at the blond boy.

I hear a small gasp escape Harry, squinting up ahead I see a dark clocked figure kneeling down beside a dead, silver Unicorn, I can feel the Beautiful horses power from here. But even now, I can see its light fading. It's Horn losing its glow.

Draco screams, Running off back along the path, with Fang at his heels. The hooded creature stands, looking at us, when I say us though. I mean Harry.

It starts to slowly glide towards us. To stop and fix its gaze on me. I can't see the monsters face but I can feel it study me. I gulp and Harry stumbles back. Taking the monsters attention from me back to Harry.

Harry clutches his scar and my head starts pounding again. Worse this time.

Suddenly a blur jumps over us from behind and faces off the Hooded creature. A Centaur! It rears and the monster backs off before turning and disappearing into the night.

I help Harry off the forest floor and the Centaur turns to us.

"It is not safe here. Especially not at this time."

"We, we were sent here to found out what was hurting the Unicorns…"

Harry states, looking sadly at the dead body of the Unicorn.

"Harry Potter? It is not safe for you here. The dark times are coming. You need to get back to the castle."

Hagrid and the others come rushing out of the trees. Hagrid holding his crossbow ready to fire. Seeing it's a Centaur. He lowers his weapon. "Hello there Bane." "Hello Hagrid. You need to leave the forest and as of now you are in centaur territory."

"I know Bane, We were just leavin. But before we go. Have ya seen anything strange lately? Other than what the kids just saw?"

Bane looks up at the sky, Now I just realise that we are in a small clearing.

"Mar is bright tonight." He simply states.

"Yes Bane but anything more close to come."

"Oh yes, Unicorns are dying. The other Centaurs haven't noticed yet."

"Well thank you, we best be off."

I wave bye to Bane as we head back down our path to Hogwarts.

(Hello guys. I got another chapter in before my new computer comes, which is hopefully tomorrow!

Haha I hope you all enjoyed ready, Please if I have spelt something wrong please tell me, I'd like to know. Anyway I love you all! Bbyyeee

Bianca)


	6. Please Read Thanks :)

**Hey people, Bianca here. Sorry i'm not up dating my new computer has come but all internet for me has dropped working, at home and at school i cannot access the internet. So i'm at my grandparents house writing this, i would have written a new chapter but for some reason i do not know, they don't have word.**

 **I'm am going to get a chapter up asap when internet starts working again. Even my computer tech cousin can't figure it out.**

 **So i'm so sorry. ill get back to writing when i can but i'm a busy chick plus on the fact of no, ruddy, internet.**

 **it has driven me insane.**

 **So thank you if you understand. ill be back as soon as i can.**

 **Peace.**

 ** _-Bianca_**


End file.
